Never Let Me Go
by AlwaysEachOther
Summary: What if Fiona's release from prison hadn't been tainted by Nate's death? A look inside a happy reunion for Michael and Fiona. AU post 6.06.


_This is my first foray into fanfiction for Burn Notice, and it's a different show than what I'm used to writing for. I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I wanted to give one for Michael and Fiona. I hope you enjoy._

_What if Fiona's release from prison wasn't tainted by Nate's death? A look inside a happy reunion for Michael and Fiona. _

/

Michael stood in front of the car outside the prison, Sam and Jesse flanking him on either side. His mother hung behind them, nervously puffing on her cigarette. Michael's foot began to tap against the pavement, faster and faster. He was almost losing his mind with the waiting; although he was surprised he was able to function so long without her. Only a few more minutes before he could see Fiona, but right now those minutes felt like years.

The doors suddenly opened and his love emerged, dressed in the white dress she'd worn when she was arrested. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

She started her walk towards him, but it was much too far for Michael. He began walking towards her, unable to wait any longer without her in his embrace.

She ran the last few steps, throwing herself into his awaiting arms. He crushed her small body against his strong chest, silently vowing to never let go. Fiona shuddered against him, her emotions coming to the surface as she clutched at his back. Even Michael, the stoic spy, squeezed his eyes shut to restrain the tears that were threatening to break free.

"Thank you for getting me out." Fiona whispered.

"Thank you for coming back to me." He replied softly, pressing a gentle kiss into her hair.

She raised her chin so that her face met his, their lips meeting in the first kiss in two months. The level of passion between them was overwhelming, and Michael brushed the tears from Fi's face as they broke apart.

They stood in each other's embrace for a few more moments, forgetting about their friends standing behind them. For a moment the rest of the world had faded away, leaving only the two of them.

Behind them, Sam, Jesse and Madeline stood, watching the lovers reunite. It was so tender and intimate that they felt as if they were intruding on a private moment. Maddie dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, relieved that her son had his other half back. The two men with her were blinking back their own emotions. Sam knew just how much his two friends cared for each other, but he'd never seen such evidence of it before. He silently thanked the universe that they had each other back.

Michael and Fiona finally broke apart and began walking back to the car, their arms around each other. The thought of removing themselves from each other completely was unthinkable.

"Fiona!" Maddie rushed forward to hug her surrogate daughter. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here with us!"

Fiona hugged her back, taking comfort in the embrace of her mother figure. Even as his mother held her, Michael refused to let his hand untangle from Fiona's.

"Come here sister!" Sam wrapped the tiny Irish woman in a bear hug. "Good to have you back darlin'."

"Good to see you too Sam." Fiona grinned. She couldn't deny that she'd missed him as well.

She moved on to Jesse. "We're happy you're back Fi."

"Thanks Jesse." She squeezed him gratefully.

"We should go out to dinner to celebrate!" Maddie clapped her hands together in excitement. "Somewhere nice!"

"Uh Mom, I don't know if Fi's up for it..." Michael started worriedly. As far as he was concerned he wanted to take Fi back to the loft and keep her with him for the foreseeable future.

"No, it's fine Michael." Fiona assured him. She turned to address Maddie. "That sounds lovely."

"Ooh good!" The older woman smiled. "Well let's take everyone home and meet back at 7?"

The five of them climbed into the car, Michael and Fiona settling against each other in the backseat. Michael pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She closed her eyes as they travelled home, letting the presence of her boyfriend and friends soothe her.

/

Michael wrapped an arm around Fiona, leading her up the stairs to the loft. He pushed the door open, and Fiona stood inside their home for the first time in months.

She stood there in silence, taking it all in. Everything was the exact same as she had left it, and yet so different. Michael moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" He implored softly.

She nodded, words escaping her.

Michael leaned down to meet her ear. "I missed you."

Tears rushed to Fiona's eyes again, as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I missed you too, so much." She breathed.

Michael brushed the tears away from her face. "Are you sure you want to go to dinner tonight? If you're not feeling up to it I can call my mom and tell her."

Fiona's heart melted at the level of concern she could see in his eyes. She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm. "I promise I'll be fine. I've just been feeling overwhelmed, but I really want to see everyone tonight. I missed them too."

Michael's eyes softened at her confession. "Ok. Well, what did you want to do until dinner?"

Fiona grinned at him, a familiar glint in her eyes. Michael grinned back, using the smile he reserved only for her. He took her in his arms, leading her over to the bed. She reached up to connect their lips, pulling him down to the bed with her.

Michael stared down at her as he held his body above hers. He still couldn't believe she was here with him. His hand came up to caress her face, her eyes closing at his touch. She had never felt more loved in her life.

/

"Fi, are you ready?" Michael called as he tightened his tie around his neck.

"Almost!" She called back from the bathroom.

Michael pulled his suit jacket on and tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants. While he was hoping not to need it, it was habit to carry it at all times. Now that Fiona was back by his side, he was determined to keep her out of harm's way.

"Ready?" Fiona asked as she exited the bathroom, wearing a deep red dress with a slit up the side. Michael's throat went dry as he took her in. He strode over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

Fiona breathed heavily against him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Michael."

"Wouldn't we rather stay home?" He asked mischievously.

Fiona laughed, running her hands up his chest to adjust his tie. "Your mother would never let us hear the end of it. It'd be safer to just go."

"Hmm, fair point." He agreed. He sighed deeply. "Ok. Let's get out of here before I drag that dress off of you."

Fiona grinned and took his arm, following him out to the car.

/

Hours later, the group of friends sat around a table, laughing and drinking wine.

"Alright, well I must say," Sam interrupted. "Fi, we are all mighty glad to have you home, because Mikey here was pretty much driving us crazy."

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement as Michael averted his eyes, knowing that his friend spoke the truth. Fiona laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"So, let's toast to having our Fiona back. We're so happy to have you home honey." Maddie raised her glass into the air.

Fiona blushed as everyone set their eyes on her, toasting to her. Michael took her hand in his, kissing her palm softly.

"Welcome home Fiona!"

"Thanks guys." She smiled. "And I just wanted to say thanks, for everything you all did for me while I was in there. And for taking care of Michael." Her gaze settled on her boyfriend, shining with honesty and gratitude. She was never this open with people, but if she'd learnt anything in the last few months, it was how much she loved the people sitting in front of her. Michael's moisture filled eyes were enough to tell her of his love as well.

/

Later that night, Michael woke from a jab to his thigh. Startling awake, he grabbed his gun from under the pillow, reflexes on alert. He soon realised the kick had come from his girlfriend, who was twisting and jerking in her sleep. Her agitated moans cut through the silence of the loft, causing Michael's heart to clench. He propped himself up and reached over to place him arm on her.

"Fi. Fi, wake up."

She awoke with a gasp, her chest heaving and eyes roaming wild. Michael quickly took her into his arms, whispering words of comfort as sobs overtook her slight body.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok Fi, it was just a dream. I'm here. You're safe." He whispered to her over and over again, until her tears slowed.

She eventually raised her head from his chest. "Sorry." She murmured.

"What are you sorry for?" Michael stroked her hair softly.

"We had such a perfect night but..."

"Hey." Michael cut in. "It was perfect because you're here. Nothing else matters Fi. All I need is you here with me. But what do you need? I'll do anything."

Fiona knew his words were true as she leaned up to kiss him. "I just need you."

Michael smiled, kissing her back softly. He pulled her back down with him to the mattress.

"Go to sleep Fi," he whispered. "It's ok."

Early the next morning, Fiona awoke to the sun streaming in from the balcony. She smiled when she turned to see her boyfriend with his arms wrapped around her, his legs pressed against hers. Content on staying where she was, she settled herself back against him and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. Life was pretty perfect now.


End file.
